Himawari
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que él quería ser un buen novio para Hinata, no importara lo celoso que fuera con ella, a pesar de sonrojarse y estar nervioso al lado de su novia...solamente quería darle un lindo detalle y callarle la boca a todos los que pensaban que ellos no durarían mucho juntos. Ya verían todos que el se casaría con Hinata y tendrían hijos, cierto una de ellos debía llamarse Himawari


_**Se me ocurrió esta historia en la noche y hasta ahora pude terminar de escribirla. Espero les guste mucho y que la amen como yo a mí. Quería un Naruto tierno y celoso así que me salió esta historia.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, pero igualmente lo amo como a su autor :3**_

**Himawari**

Para toda la aldea fue una completa sorpresa el ver la nueva pareja de moda. Muchos de los nueve novatos sabían que Hinata estaba enamorada desde niños de Naruto, últimamente todos pudieron ver que Naruto lograba corresponder esos sentimientos. Pero nadie pensó que salieran tan pronto.

Después de la gran guerra ninja había muchas cosas que hacer, misiones, reconstrucciones, cambio de Hokage…tantas cosas que nadie puso realmente atención a esos detalles.

Cuando descubrieron de la relación de ambos.

Pues fue una gran, gran, gran sorpresa.

Como siempre habían personas a favor y otras en contra (el celoso padre de Hinata).

Claro que eso no fue la sorpresa más grande de la asombrosa relación de la princesa Hyuga y el héroe de Konoha.

Lo verdaderamente sorprendente.

Era Naruto.

Ese ninja imperativo, problemático, griton, sonriente e un poco idiota. Porque todos notaron desde el principio…que algo había cambiado en el chico.

Algo muy radical.

Siempre que Naruto estaba cerca de Hinata, el chico actuaba algo tonto, se ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba. Todo junto mientras Hinata permanecía calmada a su lado y solamente le sonreía a cada momento.

Todos llegaron a un acuerdo del que el chico debía amarla mucho para cambiar de actitud tan radicalmente con solo mencionarla.

Era algo tan divertido de ver para todos sus amigos.

Algunos viejos de la aldea recordaban que algo similar había pasado con los padres de Naruto. Kushina que siempre fue animada y revoltosa, se sonrojaba y actuaba tímidamente al lado de Minato…muchos apostaban a que Naruto y Hinata terminarían con boda e hijo.

Claro que algunos jóvenes no sabían de esas historias, apostaban a que ellos no durarían mucho tiempo juntos.

Incluso ese día en las calles un grupo de Chunin comentaba sobre el tema mientras reposaban la comida.

-creo que Hinata-sama y Naruto-san no duraran mucho-comento uno.

-cierto ellos son polos opuestos-

-además Hinata-sama es una chica muy linda-

-viste el cuerpo que tiene, no puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta-

-incluso cuando se quitó esa enorme sudadera se veía tan sexy-

Los ninjas dejaron de hablar al sentir una extraña sensación de peligro, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se toparon con la mirada asesina de Naruto. El héroe de Konoha había estado escuchando todo desde el principio, y aunque la primera parte lo había dejado algo deprimido, tampoco iba a dejar que esos bastardos hablaran de esa forma de Hinata.

Los chunin se vieron nerviosos, Naruto había dado su vida por la aldea…sería incapaz de lastimarlos por decir que su novia estaba buena.

¿Cierto?

Shikamaru (quien estaba caminando con Naruto antes) desde lejos miraba pálido la paliza que Naruto le estaba dando a esos chicos, igual que todos los aldeanos a los alrededores.

No había visto a Naruto tan celoso antes…eso que solo llevaba un mes junto a Hinata…no se imaginaba que pasaría si llegaran a casarse.

-creo que alguien debería poner como regla el jamás decir algo así sobre Hinata-sama-murmuro una de las señora que estaba comprando sus víveres.

Shikamaru asintió a su palabra.

Cuando vio como Naruto usaba un poco del chacra del kyubi, sintió miedo de acercarse.

-que sea la regla número 1 de Konoha-dijo otra señora en respuesta a la primera.

Todos los presentes asintieron en acuerdo.

Minutos después y con un Naruto más calmado, además de media Konoha traumada. Shikamaru caminaba con el Uzumaki viéndolo con renovado respeto y anotando mentalmente jamás decir que Hinata estaba buena.

-Shikamaru-llamo de pronto Naruto.

El genio se extrañó de ver la mirada de Naruto algo perturbada y pensativa.

-¿crees que Hinata y yo no duremos mucho tiempo juntos?-

Era extraño ver el tinte nervioso y desesperado en la voz de Naruto, algo poco común y que solamente Hinata había podido lograr.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza resignado.

Realmente esos chicos habían sido unos tontos al hablar de esa forma sobre la relación de Naruto y Hinata, para él era bastante obvio que ambos chicos estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

-creo que duraran bastante juntos-admitió el Nara intentando animar a su amigo.

Naruto le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-aun así creo que Hinata te soporta mucho-hablo una voz nueva.

Ambos voltearon a ver como Ino les saludaba desde su tienda de flores a su lado estaba Sakura con una sonrisa tranquila, Shikamaru suspiro algo sobre mujer problemática (refiriéndose a Ino) y Naruto vio de mala forma a la rubia.

Sakura al lado de Ino rio nerviosa al ver la pelea de mirada de ambos rubios, ella solamente había ido a comprar flores para la tumba de los caídos en la guerra…pero Ino siempre traía problemas.

-de que hablas rubia oxigenada-gruño Naruto con enojo.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Ino antes de verlo enojada.

Tanto Shikamaru como Sakura suspiraron resignados.

Naruto era muy celoso con Hinata, y desde la guerra Ino se hizo muy cercana a Hinata como amigas, trayéndole celos al rubio.

-pues que Hinata tuvo que enamórate idiota, si no fuera porque ella soporta todas tus burradas no estarían juntos-le indico Ino señalándolo con desprecio.

Naruto se sintió ofendido y la miro de mala forma.

-eso no es cierto-

-por favor tienes la mentalidad romántica de un cerdo-

-mentira-

Ambos chicos se vieron como perros rabiosos.

Shikamaru suspiro antes de ver a las nubes ignorando la pelea, ni loco se metía en una lucha contra Naruto…minutos antes había visto a Naruto enojado y se aseguraría de jamás meterse en el camino del rubio.

Sakura por otro lado se quedó pensativa.

-en cierta forma lo que dice Ino es verdad-comento la peli rosa.

Ambos voltearon a verla de mala manera.

-¿cierta?-

-¿verdad?-

La ninja medico suspiro resignada.

-bueno Naruto tú no eres muy romántico con Hinata, incluso a veces tartamudeas en su presencia y aun no le das un lindo detalle como novio oficial-explico de la mejor manera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante eso.

-tiene razón-apoyo Shikamaru.

Eso fue lo único que Naruto ocupo para sentirse la peor persona del mundo, le creía a Sakura, pero que Shikamaru lo dijera lo deprimió.

Joder el sería un buen novio.

**Una hora después…**

Sabía que él había dicho que sería un buen novio hace rato, pero era difícil serlo. Ahora caminando en Konoha en dirección a su cita, con un ramo de girasoles en su mano y con media aldea viéndolo de forma picara. No podía quitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Duro una hora escogiendo una buena flor.

Ino exigía que le diera flores al tiempo que luchaba con Sakura para ver cuál sería más romántica, incluso Shikamaru había brindado su opinión y los tres empezaron una discusión donde lo habían ignorado olímpicamente.

Él no entendía por que tanto alboroto por flores.

Al final vio un ramo de girasoles fuera de temporada, inmediatamente recordó como el nombre de Hinata significaba lugar soleado, la única flor del lugar que le recordaba al sol era ese girasol.

Le recordaba a Hinata.

Sonrojado por sus cursis pensamientos, eligió ese ramo ante la protesta de los otros tres.

Que se jodieran, él era el novio.

A veces le parecía increíble ser el novio de Hinata-chan, la chica por la cual se había cortado el pelo (al escucharla hablar con Ino de que ella le gustaba el pelo corto en un hombre) y también por la cual se había vuelto un celoso compulsivo cuando un hombre mencionaba el cuerpo de su novia, lo cual era un error (cuando se volviera hokage la volvería la regla numero 1).

Pero si…ahora eran novios.

Lo malo era que al no recibir un buen trato desde niño, estar en una relación lo volvía sumamente nervioso, no quería hacer nada malo y que ella se alejara de él. Por eso actuaba torpe al lado de la chica, se sonrojaba y solía estar permanentemente nervioso.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la vio sentada en una banca del parque.

Con el cabello suelto y esa nueva ropa que solía usar que dejaba ver un poco más de su cuerpo.

Se sonrojo cuando la chica volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, él respondió el saludo con nerviosismo al acercarse a la chica.

Él efectivamente no era romántico y las palabras no eran su fuerte. Así que solamente le ofreció el ramo de girasoles mientras veía al suelo con la cara roja.

Hinata sonrió enternecida y levemente sonrojada, acepto el ramo de flores y las miro con cariño.

-son muy hermosas Naruto-kun-dijo la chica viéndolo con ternura.

Luego le regalo un leve beso en la mejilla. Naruto volteo a ver a otro lado con un sonrojo en su rostro. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto después de tantos años de sufrimiento.

No era que le incomodara, en lo absoluto, realmente le encantaba que Hinata lo besara.

Los aldeanos que pasaban por el parque sonrieron al ver a los chicos en una escena digna de algún manga.

Hinata en cambio miraba a los girasoles…era un lindo detalle que Naruto le diera algo romántico, ella sabía que el chico se ponía nerviosa a su presencia, pero igualmente siempre estaba a su lado sonriéndole. Era la primera vez que le daba flores.

Flores.

Flores…

Girasoles...Neji amaba los Girasoles.

Himawari.

Ese era un muy bonito nombre.

Soltó una leve risa atrayendo la atención de su novio. Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de ver a las flores.

-sabes pensaba que Himawari sería un lindo nombre, si tuviera algún día una hija le llamaría así-hablo con sinceridad.

Naruto la vio con sorpresa en su rostro. Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo furiosamente y volteo a ver a otro lado apenada…ese comentario había sido muy comprometedor, pero era normal que las chicas se preguntaran eso en algunas ocasiones sobre tener una familia.

Contra todo pronóstico Naruto soltó una leve risa.

-entonces cuando tengamos una hija le llamaremos de esa forma-hablo con seguridad y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Esas palabras llenaron de una gran calidez a Hinata, pero de igual forma la hicieron sonrojarse muy fuertemente…eso podía interpretarse de muchas maneras…no, solamente podía significar una cosa.

Naruto mostro cara pensativa ignorando la pelea mental de Hinata.

-ahora debemos pensar el nombre por si tenemos un niño-aseguro inocentemente.

¡PUM!

Eso fue todo lo que Hinata pudo soportar antes de desmayarse.

Por suerte Naruto tenía unos asombrosos reflejos y pudo atajar a Hinata antes de que algo le pasara. Sonrió tiernamente al tenerla entre sus brazos, había extrañado un poco los desmayados de la chica ante su presencia, ya que eso significaba que la ponía nerviosa.

Le gustaba saber que no era el único nervioso en la relación.

Camino en dirección a su departamento para que la chica pudiera descansar…tal vez para algo más.

Una sonrisa algo perversa inundo su rostro.

No había nada de malo, Hinata iba ser su esposa a como se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto y tendrían hijos (una debía llamarse Himawari), lo único que haría en la noche seria adelantar un poco las cosas.

Con felicidad camino por las calles de Konoha.

Era verdad que debería pensar en el nombre si tenían un niño.

Pero esa ya era otra historia.

**Fin.**

_Yo con otro nuevo one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta y me hace loca para escribir casi todos los días sobre ellos. En esta historia puse referencia sobre otras dos que escribí hace poco que son:_

**Cabello**

Por que muchos se preguntaban el por que Naruto cambio de corte de cabello de forma tan drástica de un día a otro, ni siquiera un genio como Shikamaru lo entendía. Aunque realmente era muy sencillo, Naruto se decidió a cortar el cabello cuando escucho una charla muy interesante de Ino y una chica peli azul que últimamente lo volvía loco y lo hacia sentir cosas extrañas.

**Regla 1 de Konoha **

Porque toda Konoha sabía que en la aldea había una cierta cantidad de reglas que no se deben romper, no quitarle Sake a Tsunade, no hablar de Itachi frente a Sasuke, no decirle plana a Sakura o gorda a Ino y más importante de todas, jamás decir que Hinata esta buena, menos frente a su novio, prometido y futuro esposo.

_Espero les haya gustado esta historia :3_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
